Writes Block
by Bloodrites Thorn
Summary: Just what happens when writers block and a botched spell cross paths ((Finished!))


Title: Writers Block Author: V. Midnight Rating: R for language Spoilers: None Pairings: None Notes: Writers block ensues Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue. Just barrowing.  
  
Sitting at my desk I stared at the blank computer screen before me. I had people demanding a witch blade fan fiction from me and I had no inspiration. Pushing myself away from the dark wooden desk I spun around and stomped to my bed. Flopping down on the black and red comforter that covers my feather soft bed and shoved my face in a pillow and screamed. Calming down a little I listed to the sounds around me. The soft hush of the fan at the desk and the pulsing of the TV downstairs were the sounds that greeted me as I stretched my hearing. What caught my attention was the sound of the floor groaning as someone moved on it. Sitting up slowly I moved my bark brown eyes around the room and saw a shadow where there should not have been one. Standing up I glances from the shadow to the door and wondered if I could make it out fast enough. "That would not be in your best interests." Stiffening I tried to calm myself. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be true, I must have fallen asleep on the bed. It had to be a dream. The voice was that of Ian Nottingham. But it couldn't be, could it? As he stepped out of the shadows I fought the urge to faint. I was defiantly dreaming, and if I was, where were the rest of them. My bed squeaked and I jumped away to see Sara Pezinnie sitting there. Backing up further my back collided with something solid. Turning my head I stared into the dark brown eyes for Gabriel Bowman. That's when I passed out. But I was woken by two new voices. "Gabe' I think you killed her." Came Jake McCarty's voice. "No, she just passed out." Was Danny Woo's reply. Lying still, I kept my breathing even and continued to listen. "How did we get here?" Asked Sara. The Soft voice of Gabriel lanced through her mind, causing her to almost open her eyes. "Think it could have something to do with." "No." He was cut off by Nottingham. "It has to do with the girl." Finally I opened my dark brown eyes and rose up on my elbows. "Hey its not my fault you're here." I sat up and pulled my legs into a crossed position. "All I was doing was surfing the 'net, then writing. Then he-" finger pointed at Ian. "Appeared and then the rest of you. What ever happened it's so not my fault." This had to be a dream, that's why Kenneth wasn't there, thanks the goddess. But if it was a dream I guess I had to go along with it. What could possible happen, don't answer that, I'll find out soon enough. Looking up I glanced around the room. Ian was crouched in the shadows by my stuffed animal collection, Sara was standing by the window seat staring out at the dark night, and Danny was sitting at the foot of my bed watching me. And Jake was leaning against my bedroom door. Where was Gabriel? Eek! By the computer. Standing up quickly I fought down a wave of dizziness and rushed to the comp' and popped out the disk in the A drive and stuck it in my back pocket. That urned me a few weird looks, but as long as the disk of finished fic's was safe I could handle it. "Okay," I started as I thought aloud. "This could have happened because of something one of you did. What were you doing before you got taken here?" "Me and Danny were at the precinct." Stated Jake. "I was looking for a suspect." Was Sara's answer as she sat on the window seat. "Research." Answered Gabriel. "Protecting-" "Stalking!" "Sara." Ian said with a glare at Gabriel for interrupting. Watching Gabe' flinch and try to hide I stood up I pointed a finger at Ian. "Be nice." "What were you doing?" asked Jake. "That is not relevant." I said, waving a hand in the air to dismiss the question. "I think it is." Said Sara as she stood and advanced on me. Taking an involuntary step back I toyed with the bracelet on my left wrist. "I was researching something." Walking around Sara I leaned over Gabriel and typed up the last web page I have been on before I started, trying, to write. It was a site on ancient spells and charms. Gabriel immersed himself in searching the site, as Sara looked me up and down. Taking in my tight dark blue hip huger jeans, my tight baby-t with the words "Fallen Angel" in glitter with wings and my silver bracelet with the red stone set in it. Sitting back down on my bed I looked at Danny, he had been awfully quiet, I hoped he was okay. Hearing a noise from my desk I turned to look at Gabriel. My mind started to wander back to the stories I had written about running my hands through his hair, only to be brought back to the reality by 7 simple words. "You didn't do this spell did you?" Eh? "What?" Standing Up I walked to stand behind him and looked at the screen. The one page I had vested was on a spell I had wanted for the original story I was doing, and dear goddess I had read it aloud. "Well shit." What else could I say? I guess it was my fault. Listening to Gabriel's voice as he read the instructions aloud I fought down the urge to back my head into a wall. "To brings ones dreams true. Recite these simple words and it will be done. "well that worked out so well." I muttered under my breath." Looking at him I crossed my arms as I paced my room. "Does it say how to make you leave?" At his nod I placed my hands on my hips and glared. "well?" " 'The spells caster had but to say two simple words and they will be gone." "And those words are?" "Be. Gone." I made no comment on the sarcasm that dripped from his words but went to stand in front of Jake. "Lets give it a try. Be Gone." He shimmered then vanished. Next was Danny then Ian. When I got to Sara I said the words but to no Avail, she did not vanish. "Not working anymore hun, wanna give my a clue why not?" "It says ' the spells caster has to truly wish for the manifestation to really go away." Taking a step back I held up my hands "Nothing would please me mort then to send you away." That was a big old lie, I knew that Gabriel was itching to see what was on the disk and if Sara left he could try to get it from me. I think I would take my chances. Standing in front of Sara I summoned all my strength and said the words. As she vanishes I turned to Gabriel. "Be-" I was cut off by my bedroom door opening and my sister walking in. "Karen, you done with that disk yet?" Saved by the bell. I handed her the disk and fought the urge to laugh. She had caught sight of Gabe' and her mouth was hanging open. "You'll catch fly's that way." Closing her mouth only to make fish faces I pushed her out the door with a promise that I would explain. Looking back at Gabriel and stood in front of him. "Did it say if you would remember this?" he nodded "only those who wanted to remember would." ".. Be gone." As he started to vanish I remembered why I took the chance to say the spell out loud. "Damn writes block." Sitting in the chair Gabriel had just vacated I thought to myself. "I wonder if this would work on Anita Blake."  
  
  
  
The End. for now. 


End file.
